1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable test lever, comprising a load arm and a force arm, as well as to an associated method for detecting the state of a lift, for example within the framework of a safety inspection.
2. Related Art
References EP 0 391 174 B2, EP 0 573 432 B1, as well as EP 0 390 972 B1 respectively disclose a testing device for checking an operating state of the lift by exerting a force via the cable onto the testing device. A conclusion concerning the operating state of the lift can be drawn based on the measuring values detected as a result of the force effective via the cable.